


Teasing in a boot

by BlueRoseCat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Embarrassment, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Pants, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Slow Dancing, Teasing, blushing yuuri katsuki, date, naughty victor nikiforov, pouting victor nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseCat/pseuds/BlueRoseCat
Summary: How good or bad can a date go? Yuuri and Victor visits one of Victors friends new high end restaurant/hotel.





	1. Chapter 1

The evening starts with Yuuri having issues picking out pants for their date.  
How does Victor always look so sexy? 

-Yuuri are you ready to go out?  
Nearly but i can't figure out what pants to wear, i wished i had dated more.  
Victor pouts and walks over to help Yuuri out.  
-Here i am to save the evening!  
-But i have to say that i personally would prefer you naked, or some really nice underwear. He winks at Yuuri.  
-Viiictor!  
Yuuri blushes, i can't go out naked you know.  
-But since you're here you can help me out.  
-So what is the issue?  
-You bought me this nice top and all. But fashion ain't my thing, i got no clue what to wear with it.

Victor goes to Yuuri's closet and picks up some nice ptants.  
-These would like really nice, they accents your assets i must say.  
Your ass in particular.  
-Victor.. You know exactly what to say to make me blush.  
-But your ass and thighs are godly and you should show them off.  
But only with pants on, unless it's just for me Victor mumbles quietly.

A few minutes later the pants are on and Yuuri goes to pick up his keys.  
-Where's my phone?  
-Yuuri it's probably in the living room.  
-Thank you handsome! He picks up his phone and puts in his pocket.  
-Let's go Victor! 

Victor follow suit and puts on his coat.  
-The taxi has arrived Yuuri

-Wait for me Victor!  
-Of course there's no point in going on a date without you.  
Yuuri smiles and walks into their waiting taxi.  
-Takes us do this new restaurant please.

-Isn't that the new expensive restaurant? People have been trying to get for half a year, yet it opened today.  
-Yes Yuuri, it's my friends restaurant. He promised me a table for two. When i mentioned i wanted to bring my cute lover.  
Yuuri smiles and snuggles up to Victor. Forgetting they in a taxi.

-I'm a bit worried i won't fit in, it's high end isn't?  
-Don't worry you look really handsome and your clothes are just fine. Perfect in fact. 

-My friend who owns the restaurant want our opions, but mostly he just want us to enjoy ourselves.

Several minutes later they arrive at the restaurant.  
-Wow this restaurant is gorgeaus!  
Yuuri looks amazed and then he sees the big line to get inside.  
-Victor we'll never get inside..  
-You have no faith in me do you? I know the owner, he'll let us in. 

-Hey Victor come on in! Is this your lover you talked about?  
-Yeah Dominique this is Yuuri! Yuuri this is Dominique.  
-Nice to meet you, i've heard a lot about you Yuuri.  
-Nice to meet you too and hopefully only good things?  
-Only good things i assure you.  
Yuuri relaxes after hearing that comments and Victor pouts.  
-You've been mean today!  
-Payback from before!  
Dominique clears his throat, i better get you two to your vip boot.

-Wow the lights here are just magical, the younger man looks around. Are you for sure i'm okay in these clothes?  
-To be honest i doubt it matters the vip boot is a room.  
-But i don't want to make you a fool.  
Dominique butts in and says i think you've already done a good job at that.   
He laughs and leaves the two men in their vip room. 

-Wow this is amazing and look we can dim the light. There's music! Let's dance Yuuri!  
Yuuri looks at Victor and says perhaps after some bubbly.  
-Victor wastes no time and asks for a bottle off the best.  
-Isn't this expensive?   
-Only the best for my Yuuri! Let me spoil you! It's out anniversary soon anyhow, if it makes you feel better.  
-He nods and smiles. No point in going against Victor when hes set out for something. 

The date goes on really well..


	2. We're just getting started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are finally settling down in the restaurant

The waiter arrives with the champagne and pours their glasses. They say thank you and Victor asks for the waiter to leave the bottle.  
-I doubt one glass will be enough! Victor eyes Yuuri, who just nods. But i will not have a banquet drunk Yuuri.  
-You're not going to let me forget that are you?  
-You already forgot it Yuuri, ah you mean the pictures! Victor grins and looks at the ones where Yuuri is dancing around a pole.  
-Are you ever going to delete those?  
Victor puts a finger to his lips as if hes thinking. Nope never! You refuse to get as drunk again and i want to remember! But however i want you to remember our night here. So just enough to make you relax, we are in for a night Yuuri.  
-Should i worry Victor? Yuuri blushes.  
-My dear Yuuri what are you thinking off? You're like a tomato, a cute one! Victor makes a heart smile as he watches Yuuri flush even more. Naughty thoughts Yuuri? A thought for a penny? I'm intrigued after all.  
Yuuri stutters and drinks more champagne. This champagne is really good Victor..  
-Nice try Yuuri, i want to hear what made you blush. Did you think off where we are going afterwards? This place also has hotel rooms and i've made arrangements. Victor grins again. Is it naughtier than what you thought off after the GPF our first year?  
Yuuri just drinks more champagne and is wondering what to answer.  
-I suppose yes, i mean back then i thought of kissing you. But i didn't i am to shy, so i didn't.  
-But you straddled me! You were bold.  
-That was mostly adrenaline, you know i'm timid and shy. But excuse me now, i need to use the toilet.  
-Sorry Yuuri it's my fault isn't? I made you drink to quick.  
-It's alright i'll be right back.  
Victor watches Yuuri walking and whistles.  
He keeps walking while blushing.  
I should have guessed he would do that, but i'm quite nervous now. What could he be planning? It's Victor after all, it could mean about everything.  
While Yuuri is at the toilets, Victor is trying to figure out how to make Yuuri more comfterble. I suppose less teasing him, but how i wished i could read his mind.  
-Hey Victor i'm back. Welcome back Yuuuri! He gives the younger man his biggest smile. Yuuri melts into a puddle and relaxes. Hes weak to the older mans smile.  
While they sit and just watch eachother, a waiter appears. Forgive me for bothering you two, but my boss wants me to take your orders.  
-How about we try scallops as an starter? Or we could try this sallad. What do you think Yuuri?  
-Well it's off season now, so i'll live a bit dangerous!  
Victors eyes glitters as that comment, so we'll take scallops then!  
Sirs! Is there anything special you would like to drink with this starter?  
Some water thank you, or some alcohol free. We want to keep this night quite sober. I hope it's not to much of a hassle.  
No i understand your sentiment and i'll bring you bubble water. Any specific flavour? Which one do you recommend?  
The cinnamon and apple one, it's delicious! Well sirs i'll be back, as soon as the food is ready.  
Thank you! We'll look forward to the starter.  
-Yuuri you seem to have calmed down now, how are you feeling? I'm sorry for teasing you a bit.  
It's okay Victor, i should be more used to this by now. However as you said i'm more relaxed now.

I feel as if i could dance a bit.

Victor stands up and puts his hand forward. Yuuri picks it up and stares into Victors eyes.  
This is quite romantic, i know Yuuri. My friend did a good job, everything has been perfect so far. Victor leads Yuuri to their private dance floor.  
We have a private floor? I thought.. Victor leans in to kiss Yuuri quiet. Sssh it's fine, i just found it myself.  
The light is dim and they can barely see eachothers faces. But enough to see the other one looking enarmoured and smiling. This is wow, Yuuri smiles.  
If i had known i would have said yes sooner. It's just you and me Yuuri. Victor leads Yuuri all over the dance floor and then they switch. Ready for some dips?  
Always! Tonight we are living dangerously after all, they laugh at Victors words. They dance for what feels like hours, their world simply stopped around them. They only have eyes on eachother.

There's a knock on their door, it breaks the magic and Yuuri hurries back to the table. Victor is pouting, but knowing Yuuri is so shy. 

Yes? It's alright come in.  
Here's the water and your starter, the chef says hello and wishes you a nice course meal. He also wishes to have your opinions.  
Of course!  
I'll return in about 15 minutes. Unless you want longer, if there's anything you need just use the phone in your room.  
Is there anything this room doesn't have?  
A bed i think, that's what the hotel rooms are for.  
Victor! Yuuri blushes.  
This is supposed to be a 5 star hotel.  
Yuuri gulps, then this is expensive? I can't pay for this!  
Just continue loving me and i'm just fine. Like i said earlier i'm spoiling you and that fine ass of yours is paying off everything. Though later i'll need to remove them.  
Oh Victor i... you said you would stop teasing me.  
But you didn't think i would put you in those pants without removing them would you?  
I guess not and your behind is nice too Yuuri mumbles.  
What was that?  
Oh nothing.. Yuuri blushes.  
It must be something!

Perhaps i'll tell you..


	3. The middle course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main course is about to arrive, how long will Yuuri last?

-So Yuuri, Victor purrs. What's on your mind? You're so red.  
-Umm Victor these scallops are so tasty, Yuuri tries diversion.  
Victor pouts and let it go, there's no point perhaps later.  
-Yuuri i'm going to pour some watwe, are you intressed in some?  
The younger man nods.  
-Also you're correct they are very tasty and the water is pretty good too.

-Yuuri you have any idea, what you want to get as a main course?  
-I think seafood, i think i may take that too says the older man.

They both finish and Victor leads Yuuri to the couch.  
-You look a bit tense, let me give you a massage.  
Victor slowly gets behind Yuuri and starts massaging slowly. Gently blowing into Yuuri's ears and the younger man shudders at the touch.  
He moves in sensual ways and Yuuri is literally starting to melt under Victors hand.  
\- You like this don't you?  
-Viiic..  
*someone is knocking on the door* Sorry sirs i'm back to take your orders and clean out the plates.  
Victor sighs, come on in.  
I feel like i bothered you two sirs, i'm really sorry.  
-No no it's fine says Yuuri. You didn't bother us at all.  
The waiter smiles and picks up his note book.  
Mr Nikoforov and Katsuki. Please order.  
We've decided for sea food, we figured we may as well continue on the sea food. However we do not want fish for desert.  
Of course not sirs, is there any drinks with that?  
-How about wine? In glasses please we still have a lot of champagne.

The waiter nods and adds, you could take the bottle up to your room later if you wish.  
Ah disregard that, you'll be living in the suite. Two glasses of whine it is, i'll take my leave now.  
The two men watch as the waiter leaves and Yuuri looks at Victor.  
Please continue, it felt like a piece of heaven.

-I wished i could remove this suit, to feel Victors hands on my skin directly.  
-I could do that for you!  
-Did i say that out loud? Yuuri is crimson red by now.  
-Ah my Yuuri is finally being true to me. Victor smiles and his eyes are michevious.  
-Do tell me more! Excite me more..

*inside Yuuri's head  
Now hes never going to stop, this is so embaressing. So good as well, i think i need another drink. However looking at Victor this seems like a lost battle.  
I'm not sure i want to win either, that heartshaped smile just. I'm a goner, but i must resist!*

-Yuuri you fell asleep?  
-I was just thinking Victor.  
Victor pouts, What about?  
The crimson shades gets even darker as Yuuri tries to come up with an answer.  
-You know that makes me even more curious!  
Victor moves in to kiss Yuuri's cheek.

-Even your cheeks are varm.  
Yuuri turns around and kisses Victor on his lips.  
They lock their lips for what seems like a eternity.  
Yuuri slowly backs away this is the only way to make you quiet.

My Yuuri, Victor cuddles up to the younger man.  
-You make me so happy!  
Shouldn't that be my words says the younger man?  
-I never in my wildest dream, ever believed you were going to be mine. Yet here you are and it all feels like a dream.  
-But it's real, you're real with all your flaws.  
-Nobody is flawless Yuuri, but i guess i did pretend i was. It's easy to put on another face and pretend.  
-I love you Victor  
-I love you too Yuuri.

-Mmm this is sensual Victor, you're eyes are like an ocean.   
-That's quite cheesy!  
I've learned from you Victor.   
Amongst others things. They both laugh.

*there's a knock on their door*  
Sirs may i come in?  
Yes come in!

**Author's Note:**

> My 2nd fanfic, it's not betaed. If you want to say something use constructive criticism please! I also hope you enjoy it.


End file.
